


Recognition

by paxnirvana



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze (Battle Fairy Yukikaze)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxnirvana/pseuds/paxnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occurs immediately during/after the end of Operation 2.  Spoilers galore if you haven't seen it yet.  Oh wait... that's pretty much everyone out there, then. ^_^;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

~*~*~*~*~

Strangely, he had hardly any tension in him left from the battle. He felt calm, centered. The medics had taken the raving and moaning Captain Foss off to the medical center to treat her for g-stress a few moments ago. Yukikaze was flashing the legend 'Mission Cmpl' on the main screen in front of him. The tug would arrive soon to tow Yukikaze back to the hanger so ground crew could make certain it had suffered no damage, and then tune it up for the next flight. They would take good care of Yukikaze, he knew. Jack stood below him, hands thrust into his coat pockets and his shoulders slightly hunched as he stared back toward the base.

"'Humans aren't needed', huh?"

He looked sidelong at the golden hair blowing faintly in the breeze, the lean back standing straight and tall and ever-present. Reliable as his own heart beat. He felt something surge within in him in response, muffled it automatically and then wondered why. "What, Jack?"

"Colonel Gunow said that to me before… but I wonder if he really believed it."

He knew what the TX-1 had done. To save the B-3 – him and Yukikaze. Used the TS-01 observation craft as a decoy to defeat the JAM missiles. With both ships unarmed it had been the only way, part of him understood. _I wish you luck,_ the TX-1 had sent before self-detonating, taking out two JAM pursuers. Even with the foe's force cut in half, they had barely survived. But the calm inside him from this battle… it was strange. It rippled through him, soothing and warm; relief, confidence and… trust.

He opened his mouth before he thought about the wisdom of it. Spoke aloud something he'd only just caught uncertain hints of deep in his dreams.

"That time before… Yukikaze called out to me."

A Sylph on approach roared in the distance. Jack turned his face up toward him, brows lowering in confusion. Distracted and clearly torn from his own thoughts.

"Hm? What did you say?"

Could Jack understand something he barely did? Or would this push the bounds of even Jack's seemingly endless patience and understanding? He relaxed back into his seat, oddly at ease in the moment just for having uttered those words aloud. They had been said, at least. To the only one who would even try to understand.

"Nothing."

He smiled to himself, then made a soft sound of amusement for the frankly puzzled look his disclaimer left on Jack's face.

Contentment filled him. His plane was unharmed. They'd survived yet another JAM ambush, but this time without damage. And Jack was there, standing on the tarmac beside Yukikaze, waiting patiently and looking up at him with puzzlement melting into a more familiar expression. Fondness. Warmth. They echoed the feelings inside of him.

"What's that all about?" Jack said, mildly disgruntled.

Rei laughed softly. Closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest of his seat and let the warm winds of Fairy ruffle through his helmet-damp hair.

He heard Jack snort quietly, then move to the ladder. Felt the faint shudder in the airframe as Jack climbed up it toward him.

He leaned forward, releasing his safety harness one-handed as, eyes slitted, he laid his helmet on top of the main console. Heard the faint whir of the cockpit system camera as it adjusted focus on him. He caught a winking flash in the polarized lens – of approval? He reached up just as Jack leaned over the open cockpit. His hand caught the shoulder of Jack's brown jacket. Pulled down even as he turned in his seat, opening his eyes fully and tilting his head back as he drew Jack's mouth down smoothly to meet his.

A muffled sound of surprise, a widening of blue eyes, then firm lips were opening to his parted ones, a strong hand was cupping the back of his head. He let his own eyes close again as Jack's tongue met his, stroked it cautiously for a moment, and then he was lost in the damp, welcoming heat of Jack's mouth. It was good. Slick. Warm. He sucked eagerly at Jack's mouth and his tongue, seeking the need he knew Jack kept so carefully leashed around him. Felt a glimmer of it when Jack moaned softly, gripped his hair tighter and drove his tongue into his mouth in pulsing waves, taking over the caress.

The rumbling approach of the tug brought Jack briefly to his senses. He broke the kiss abruptly and leaned back to stare, faintly bemused, into Rei's half-lidded eyes. His hand slid down from Rei's hair to rest on his shoulder, squeezing it briefly through his g-suit.

"What are… why…?"

"I want to go to your room with you, Jack."

Rising blood sent a faint flush along the golden skin of Jack's neck. The blue eyes glittered with sudden need. Wanting. Eager. But still a faint trace of concern, of surprise lingered. He stared into Rei's eyes, frowning slightly even as Rei smiled back at him. His lips felt odd. Faintly bruised and puffy. From the pressure of Jack's mouth. Not something he'd felt often. He thought he liked the sensation. They both listened to the clanging and beeping of the tug as it maneuvered the long tow bar into position in front of Yukikaze's forward landing strut.

"Take me to your room, Jack."

The pupils of Jack's eyes flared even as his lids narrowed. He opened his mouth to speak, but his breath seemed to catch in his throat and he licked his lips instead, his hand clenching tight on the edge of the cockpit as he stared back at Rei.

"Lt. Fukai! Release the brakes now, please." The tug driver's shout made Jack jerk back, long golden hair ruffled by the wind. Rei quirked his lips at him before he reached across the cockpit to flick the necessary switch. Yukikaze shifted slightly once, wheels settling on the tarmac, then again as the tug connected the tow bar to the strut. Jack swayed on the wing before bracing his feet, both hands holding onto the rim of the cockpit tightly.

"Rei…" Jack began, urgently, but the tow driver called out again, interrupting.

"Major! You shouldn't ride up there! Get in the back or ride down here with me, sir."

Jack glanced forward briefly, frowned at the tow driver over the wing. "Just get Yukikaze back to the hanger," he called, looking back down at Rei with heat in his eyes. "I'll be fine right here."

~*~*~*~*~

There was no debriefing that either he or Jack were required to attend and no reports clamoring to be completed – at least not immediately. He was relieved that no one called out to either him or Jack as they left Flight Command. Even so it still felt like an escape; he'd not been so eager to leave the hanger area in a long time. The elevator down to the city was filled with techs and mechanics going off shift. Rei deliberately let the flow of the crowd push him away to the far side of the car, against the wall. He could just catch the flash of Jack's bright hair out of the corner of his eye from beneath the lowered bill of his ball cap.

He could feel Jack's gaze on him from time to time, even as Jack spoke easily with the others in the elevator. Purposely light discussions of shift rotations, the recent spate of thefts from the canteen and leave passes. But he could sense the tension in the car, coming from the other men. Felt their gazes on him too, brief, speculative and tense. They knew about the TX-1's spontaneous sacrifice… and it's sacrifice of the TS-01 and it's crew to save the Yukikaze.

He didn't care about their confusion, their fears. The calm was still with him. Along with the longing to feel Jack's mouth on his again. His lips throbbed faintly, making him conscious of them as seldom before. He caught Jack's gaze on him once again, the intensity of it sending a rush of heat over his skin that he concealed by turning his face sharply away beneath the cover of his hat and his unruly hair.

The number of occupants in the car ebbed and flowed on it's way down the tower of the FAF Headquarters building until it hit the city's street level. He allowed everyone else to push out, trailing out of it last, and then moving through the crowded lobby toward the bank of tram elevators outside. Jack was waiting for him on the sidewalk there, eyes glittering, face somber.

He followed him silently to the tram elevators. Even though they rode the glass-walled car up to the ceiling tram station alone, neither of them spoke. He could feel the heat from Jack even across the car, avoided the probing glances. He kept his fisted hands shoved deep in the pockets of his warm up jacket. Not trusting himself with them free.

The tram was on time, as usual, and Jack's station was closer to headquarters than Rei's. It seemed like only moments until they were walking into first Jack's building, and then Jack's apartment.

He stepped inside the familiar messy space, hands still thrust deep into his coat pockets, hat bill shading his eyes. The half-open blinds let in the perpetual twilight glow of the underground city beyond in weak bars. Jack closed and locked the door behind them, took a single step toward him, his breathing sounding suddenly harsh in the quiet of the room.

"Rei?"

"I want your mouth again," he said quietly into the taut silence, turning just enough to look back at Jack over his shoulder. Jack seemed momentarily startled, amazed. Then he was coming toward him, and his firm hands were on Rei's shoulders and his chin, tilting his face up. And then Jack's mouth was on his again, open and eager, and Jack's arms were closing around him, hard and determined, drawing him close. His hat fell off and he let it go, winding his own arms tentatively around Jack's waist beneath the open coat. Heard a shuddering moan echo in his own mouth as he did so.

His hands clutched at Jack's back and he moved closer, bringing his own hips tight against Jack's. Felt the familiar heat surge against him, hard and ready, but in an unfamiliar way – they had never done this face to face before. He let Jack bend his neck back as the kiss deepened, seemingly intent on consuming him. Thigh slid between thigh, rocked slightly. His lips felt stretched, bruised from the force of Jack's assault. He liked the sensation. Courted it by pushing his own lips back against Jack's and thrusting his tongue against Jack's as well.

Jack obliged him by increasing the intensity. Eager lips worked his, and their tongues wrapped around each other, dancing and stabbing and stroking the inner surfaces of each other's mouths. Exploring the edges of teeth, the bumpy flesh on the roof of the mouth, the petal-soft underside of the tongue.

After an endless while, Jack pulled away, breathing harshly. Stared into his slowly-opening eyes with raw - yet somehow wary – need for a moment before shifting and dragging his warm-up jacket off his shoulders. It fell to the floor behind him with a thump. Then Jack was walking them backwards awkwardly, his thigh shifting between Rei's in an enticing fashion. The friction made him whimper slightly, his eyelids fluttering closed again the better to absorb the sensation.

There was a bump, a stagger, a low curse. He cracked one lid as Jack steered them awkwardly around a heavy carton left in the middle of the litter-strewn floor and toward the couch. Jack backed himself into it, bracing his hips against the high, solid back of it, spreading his legs and tucking Rei in between them with his arms wrapped firmly around his back as if he was afraid he'd try to pull away. Rei leaned into the solid heat of Jack's chest, savoring the subtle throb of groin on groin.

"I'm nominating Yukikaze for a fucking medal for getting you out of that," Jack whispered, leaning down to run his lips along the ridge of Rei's brow as his breath washed over his forehead and into his hair, ruffling it slightly. Rei let a slight smile touch his mouth. Even though Jack couldn't see it, holding him this way, he knew he would hear it in his voice.

"I don't think Yukikaze would care about a medal, Jack."

Jack shuddered, his hands spreading wide over the back of Rei's jacket as he drew him even closer. " _I do._ It took the on-deck bastards more than 8 minutes just to scramble… I'm calling flight-readiness drills every day next week."

"Jack…" he half-laughed, ruefully aware of how thrilled the flight deck crews would _not_ be with Jack about that. And he already found far too many defaced pictures of naked Asian women shoved into his flight locker as it was.

He could barely see the grim twist on Jack's lips, looking down from so close. "Humor me, just this once, okay?"

"Not just this once," he answered, voice almost like a purr in his own throat. Unfamiliar, but somehow right. He slid a hand down Jack's back to rest on the upper curve of his butt for a moment before pressing in, drawing himself closer to Jack's heat and strength. He turned his head, leaning in to brush his lips against the corner of Jack's mouth. He then drew back a fraction in order to lick them again – dampening them because they'd somehow gone dry – then he leaned forward again to press them full against Jack's, slick and smooth.

Rei felt a soft sound rise in his throat, of satisfaction, of pleasure. A hand slid up his back and fisted in the hair just above his nape, holding him still as Jack's mouth moved on his hungrily in response. There was something stirring amid his thoughts, glitter-bright and silvery-elusive like a fish beneath the surface of a rushing stream, but mostly his mind was consumed with the need to be close to Jack, to feel his solid, steady presence and know that it was his to call upon. To know that Jack was here for him, would always be here for him, had always been here for him as long has he had been under his command. And so he had come home to him once again, against all odds.

The deadly, greenish sky of Fairy called him. Yukikaze called him. He could leave neither of them behind for long now; but only because he knew Jack stood behind him, steady and real. Doing everything he could… doing everything for him… Jack _was_ everything for him. No one else _human_ really mattered, he knew. And he was suddenly ashamed that he had let Jack do so much for him for so long, yet had given him so little in return – there had already been too many nights when he would deny Jack, leaving them each alone even here in this apartment; one on the chair, the other on this very couch. Keeping Jack separate from him when what he really wanted was something too frightening to allow too often… Until he had been captured. That terrible moment… walking away from Yukikaze in the desert… and those dizzying, nightmarishly blurred hours - no, _days_ \- that followed… They had changed so much about his understanding… about his own heart… Just what _did_ the JAM want of him… of Yukikaze?

He brushed the thought aside before it could alarm him. Today… he'd only just survived again. Perhaps that was where the calm had come from. He'd heard Jack's voice on the radio, telling him help was on the way if he could only hold out… Even as the TX-1 had proven it… Somehow giving Jack's need form. Then Yukikaze had made it come true; trusting… Yukikaze… and Jack… both of them calling him… speaking to something within him… similar, yet so different… _Jack_ …

He drew back from Jack's kiss with a whimpering groan. Wanting to make amends. But he barely knew how to start. "Right here… now," he said against the other's mouth, almost panting the words. "Can we do it like this, right here…?"

There was a quick, shocked breath. Strong hands fumbled at his head, caught it, tilted it back until Jack was staring into his eyes despite the dark fall of obscuring bangs, panting heavily himself. Gaze startled and needy and longing, Jack searched his expression for a long moment before answering.

"No, I won't hurt… ah… the things are by the bed…"

Rei shifted back impatiently, interrupting him as he straightened up, and Jack let his hands drop away from his face, trailed them down his neck to his shoulders, caught them tight, stopping him. There was a new expression on his face that Rei couldn't quite decipher, but somehow it made his heart beat faster, his blood surge in his veins.

He quivered slightly in place, spoke and found that his voice had gone tight, urgent, soft. "The bed then… now, Jack… _please_ …"

Blue eyes that flared hotter than an afterburner flame fixed on him and before he could think twice about it, he skimmed his hands inside Jack's coat at the waist. Ran them up under the heavy suede until he stripped it off Jack's shoulders with quick motions, as Jack had done to him earlier, baring the plain white tee-shirt beneath. Rei let his hands lay still for a moment as Jack shrugged the rest of the way out of the coat, his fingertips resting on the shifting lines of collarbones, palms absorbing the raw heat of Jack and feeling the firm planes of his broad chest shift under the thin cotton. Well-curved pecs flexed under his touch and he squeezed gently, remembering so vividly the way Jack's skin gleamed golden tan under Fairy's twin suns. Needed to see it again, suddenly. He reached down, caught the hem of Jack's tee-shirt, pulled it free and stripped it off over his head in one move before tossing it aside. He stared at Jack's gilded chest, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Jack groaned softly.

"Oh, God, you _are_ serious…"

Then Jack was pushing him back, even as he flattened his hands against sleek, heated flesh, guiding him the few paces backwards and around to the king-size bed behind the low screen at the rear wall of the big open-plan apartment. There were wall panels one could install to divide these apartments up into rooms, but Rei had long ago figured out that Jack had left his like this so that Rei would not feel trapped in it without a real sky outside. Being underground oppressed him enough. His own quarters were still just a sterile box that contained only the barest of necessities – if even that much, as Jack had so often teased him. But the truth was, he was scarcely ever in them. Jack's place suited him more, so he cared little for his own. He left his hands on Jack's chest as Jack moved them as a unit purposefully toward the bed; felt the racing of Jack's heart, heavy and strong, felt the urgent rise of his chest as his breathing quickened. Rei's gaze was lost in eyes bluer than Fairy's skies could ever be… the blue of Earth's skies. Of home.

His cock ached, pressed against his groin by his jeans. He wanted to come as never before. But more than that, he wanted to feel Jack against him, filling him, touching him, holding him.

He was wondering how to get his own shirt off when the mattress edge suddenly met the back of a knee. He collapsed back, slowly, Jack steadying him on the descent until he lay flat, then coming down over him and bracing himself with a raised knee, a quickly lowered hand. Rei lay beneath him, trembling faintly, hands cupping Jack's bare shoulders tightly, holding on to him. The so-familiar dragon under his left hand shimmered faintly in the dim light.

"Hurry…" he breathed, but Jack smothered any words that might have followed. Swooping down to kiss him again, long and deep, the ends of his hair falling down to tickle Rei's jaw line. Rei slid a leg up along Jack's, rolled his hips back, the ache of his erection veering closer to painful now. He whimpered in his throat, the sound not shaming him at all with only Jack to hear it, to swallow it down.

A hand was working feverishly at his belt, at the closings of his pants, yanking his shirt halfway up his belly and out of the way. He let his own hands slip down from Jack's shoulders to do the same for him, but Jack backed away, pulling Rei's own pants off before he could do more than loosen Jack's belt, hands flying to the sides to grip the bed and brace himself against the sharp tugs. Jack stripped everything away; pants, underwear, shoes, socks. Leaving Rei shivering for a moment, spread, exposed and startled, until Jack looked up at him, blue eyes bright, and slid his hands back up Rei's pale legs, broad-palmed and sure. Warmth spread through him from the contact, and his cock leaped at the join of his thighs in response, leaking a thread of fluid from the tip. Jack smiled with a touch of smug delight, his gaze going hooded and intent.

"It's okay," he said, softly. "I'm here." Rei tried to force his lips to curve into something close to a smile in return, but was suddenly having a hard time drawing a full breath.

"I know." He met Jack's gaze steadily, saw deep within it for a moment that silver-elusive flash.

Heat flared. They both moved at the same time. Single-minded urgency had their fingers tangling on the zip, wrestling over the snap of Jack's pants, but somehow they worked them open together amid the loud jingle of loosened buckle. Then Jack was pushing his own underwear down, opening the pants wide to let Rei slip his hand inside their confines to grab Jack's heavy cock. The cool-slick tip butted eagerly against his palm. Familiar, but not. He tightened his grip carefully, testing.

"Ah, Rei!" Jack cried, low voice gone husky, eyes closing, head tilting back slightly. Jack's length surged into his hand with the involuntary flex of hip, soft skin sliding over the blood-heated stiffness beneath as he curled his fingers more surely around it. Rubbing up and down after a brief hesitation, slow and steady, working his hand ever deeper into the opened pants in longer strokes as Jack shuddered above him, teeth biting into his lower lip, strands of straw-blond hair sticking to sweat-lined cheeks.

He stared up at Jack's mouth. Longed, even as he stroked. "Kiss me again."

Jack's eyes opened to gleaming slits and he bent down with a hiss, taking Rei's mouth roughly, forcing his lips open again, tongue spearing deep. He groaned in response, arching up against Jack, free arm looping over his broad shoulders as he clung tighter.

A heavy arm dug under him after a moment, and he was lifted, dragged a little further up the bed as Jack lunged forward, grunting into his mouth. The motion rubbed their cocks tightly together, slick heat to slick heat, his hand trapped between; not painful, yet Rei gave a keening cry, wrenching his mouth away from Jack's. Gasped loudly for breath. Craved a lull to absorb the lightning-like shocks racing through his body, along his nerves. It had never felt… quite like this before. He thought he needed a moment to accept the change.

But there was no reprieve. Jack was whispering his name over and over again as his mouth found the join of neck and jaw, followed it down to his shoulder. Lips and teeth scraped relentlessly over soft flesh, tongue following - soothing, lapping at him, moving constantly. His head thrashed against the mattress, but Jack gave him no chance to feel each sensation fully, to absorb them one by one, as he had always preferred; the lack made his nerves sing dangerously, winding them tighter and higher than they had ever been before. Quicksilver heat rippled through him. He let Jack's cock go, distracted, and slid his hand out from between their bodies to clutch at a clothed hip instead, breath whistling sharply through clenched teeth.

He could feel the ripple of muscle in Jack's back as he moved, trailing his mouth over Rei's collarbone and throat. There was the feel of breath over his skin, cool for an instant on saliva- and sweat-dampened skin, then nearly searing him while thigh slid against thigh, bodies moved in slow synchronization. Making him moan helplessly. Making his mind spin with glitter-bright waves of sensation, that focused down to the sleek glide of skin against his, the steady wash of another's breath, the pressure of a welcome body – sensations that nearly drowned him for the intensity in each of Jack's caresses, the barely constrained need-longing-tenderness-relief that gleamed like a star from the heart of Jack's very being. For him…

His own body sang with need, with hunger in response, almost frightening in its strength. He'd never felt so much before… longed so much before… it was almost like… _flight_ … _ah, Yukikaze_ …

 __

\- Lt. Fukai, good luck. -

He gasped. Startled and confused by the sudden image/sound in his mind. Had he imagined those words answering him unbidden? He sought their echo in his mind, like the whispering call from that dark, confused time before, but more clearly heard now despite the pleasure rippling through his body, distracting him. He froze against Jack's heat, eyes snapping open to stare at the nothingness of the shadowed ceiling above.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked him, noting the change instantly, lifting his head with a jerk. Golden hair moved into his range of vision, then Jack's face darkening with growing concern, eyes already troubled. "Rei?"

 __

\- Maj. Bukhar has control. -

A sense of peace, of rightness flooded him. Warmth. Trust. Approval. Slowly, he tilted his head down and smiled, staring deep into Jack's eyes. Found the sliver-bright flash, the answering need. And understood.

"Kiss me, Jack."

Concern melted away from blue into tender regard. Jack's mouth found his again, and this time he let the pleasure come as it would. His hands slid up trembling flesh until they were tangled in thick hair. He drew himself closer to Jack's heat and gave himself to it for many minutes, their bodies grinding together. Flesh and bone and fabric rubbing relentlessly.

Then Jack pulled away, shifting back and sitting up. His hands dropped to his opened pants, and dragged at them, his gaze locked on Rei the while, mouth twitching. His lips were faintly swollen, Rei could see, lying quivering on the bed where Jack had left him, panting softly. From his mouth. His kiss…

There was a curse as Jack realized he still had his boots on, an impatient snort as he leaned over the edge of the bed to snatch at the buckles and laces. Rei smiled, languidly amused despite the urgency of the need raging through him. He wanted Jack back against him. But all of him… bare… no barriers… The dragon danced on Jack's shoulder with each unseen motion of hand transmitted in a ripple of firm muscle. Rei heard the thump of the first boot hitting the floor and rolled over. Reached across the bed toward the low headboard and the tube and packet he knew lay on top of it tucked behind a box of tissue. It took only a moment of blind groping, his heavy gaze still fixed on Jack's golden back and the dancing dragon, to find the tube of lubricant. He left the packet of condoms behind.

The last boot thumped on the floor and the bed shook briefly as Jack stood up to strip his pants off. It took only a moment, then he was back on the bed, gaze fixed, and crawling toward Rei, his rigid cock swaying between his legs.

Rei was still on his side, having stalled in rolling back over to watch Jack's approach. His breath caught over the raw need he saw in Jack's eyes. A hand touched him. Skimmed up his body, over leg and hip and back as prelude to Jack settling over his hip, draping across him, warm and heavy, to slip a knee between Rei's bent legs, and press his cock hard and slick against the rise of his ass. Jack leaned down over his shoulder and kissed him. Hands braced to either side of him, pale hair falling about their faces tickling ear and jaw, while Jack devoured his mouth.

When Jack let him up to breathe, he solemnly presented him with the tube, hand trembling faintly. Wanting… needing… an answering something flared in Jack's eyes beyond the brighter than usual desire, a kind of grateful absolution, almost, as he took the offered tube.

"Rei…"

"You have control, Jack…" he breathed, rubbing his thigh, his ass back awkwardly against Jack's groin. Jack groaned deeply in response, shuddered, then leaned down abruptly on an elbow now braced next to Rei's head and rocked into him too. So hard and hot, both cock and need, more with each pulsing surge. After a moment, he slid his knee up the bed, opening himself to Jack. Showing him need, as he knew he had done so seldom before. He closed his eyes, listening to the heady singing anticipation of his body, feeling the throb in his cock and absorbing the pressure of Jack's body on his almost crushing him into the bed. Jack's breath came hot and quick and urgent against his forehead, his own breath coming in short pants now. He felt the shift as the other man's hand move down lower over their entwined bodies. Heard the plastic snap of the cap as it opened, the generous squish of lubricant as it was squeezed out. The tube fell onto the bed beside them, purpose complete.

Jack groped between them with his messy-slick hand, spreading lubricant over his cock and Rei's ass with patient thoroughness at the same time. He shivered slightly, at the chill of air on suddenly cooled, slickened skin, at the brush of Jack's fingers against his tight balls, over his flinching ass. Felt Jack's lips press to his forehead in silent apology, but didn't care. He held his breath, waiting, hips moving slightly to adjust his position in anticipation. His cock rubbed against the bed covers, jumping, aching, trapped beneath his own belly.

Jack shifted again, thrust a knee tighter between Rei's legs, spreading him wider even as he covered him completely. Guided by a sure hand, the blunt, slick head of Jack's cock was pressing at his equally slick opening. He nearly stopped breathing. Then it was sliding through the tight ring of flesh after a brief hesitation and a short, sharp thrust that made him tense for only an instant, by habit of body alone. Filling… him… The thick length pushed past the very last of his resistance and deep, deep into him in one slow, possessive stroke. He rolled his head down, crying out, clutching tightly at Jack's arm, mouth working against the bed beneath him.

Now Jack filled him utterly. Hot. Hard. Slick. Jack surrounded him; legs and arms, chest and quivering belly. The angle of penetration was sharp, raw. He'd never felt quite so deeply pierced before… as if Jack were becoming part of him… had become part of him… like… memory… like… the glitter-bright brush of gossamer wings…

An oddly detached portion of his mind wondered vaguely if all humans felt this way in sex. So overcome. Another tried to remember if it had ever felt like this before... guess if it would ever feel this overwhelmingly, viscerally _good_ again…

He made a harsh sound against the bed again. Almost a sob. It was a sob.

"Rei." His name was whispered so tenderly against his damp hairline that he almost sobbed again. But he somehow turned it into a groan instead, body trembling, his hands flexing in their grip around Jack's bulging biceps. Lips kissed him gently like the brush of silk, odd counterpoint to the unrelenting hardness piercing him.

"You… make me… as real as I have ever been," he heard himself say, the words drawn out of him, low and breathless. Surprising even him. Jack jerked back, startled. The motion made his cock shift hard inside Rei, setting off brilliant waves of sensation within him, blinding him, deafening him to everything but the feel of his lover, in him, enveloping him. He shook, helplessly, rolling his hips back into Jack's, trying to take him even deeper. Words beyond him now; their meaning forgotten in the drive to simply _feel_... _Jack_ … He might have begged. He couldn't remember. Didn't care.

But to his relief, Jack began to move, murmuring soft nonsense to him the while. Hard motion, striking deep. Filling him. Spreading him. Striking the heart of him on every stroke; slick, invasive, pervasive. He let himself melt down, crushed willingly beneath as their bodies grew hotter, sliding over each other with greater ease as sweat grew and the generously applied lube ran. Narrowing his perceptions further to motion and unsteady breath, thrust and racing pulse… the cock in him… his cock against the bed…. Barely able to stand it… then… not able to stand it… and bursting, overwhelmed, mind vanishing in a stark white flash… to a strangely familiar place… unbarred at last… where impossibly delicate hands brushed his face… lifted it up to where whirling, wise, infinitely-colored eyes stared deep into his… reaching into… through… his soul… and beyond…

He screamed against the bed as he shattered into release and back into himself, cock already spitting hot on the blankets beneath him, balls jerking up tight and hard to force his seed out in jet after jet. Hands splayed wide, clutching, releasing. Hips jerking helplessly, forever. Barely hearing the concerned cry from Jack, the alarmed pause, but knowing that Jack was following him anyway by the hoarse shout, the pressure that stopped deep inside him, held there, by the heat that spilled almost immediately into him, warming him, before making him cry out again during the short, reflexive jerks that followed.

Jack sagged over him. Gasping. Shaking. Helplessly, it seemed. As much as he was still himself. His blood was thundering so loudly in his ears he could hear nothing else. The pulse in his throat felt like it was about to break free of the skin, echoing the feel of Jack's own wildly beating heart bearing down against him. He couldn't move. A few more moments passed. Breath became something other than a searing drag in his lungs.

"…Rei… oh God…" Jack was dragging himself up, pulling out of him, moving off him. The sudden lack of weight bearing him down was a shock. He moaned to be left so bereft even as gentle hands rolled him flat on his back, cupped his face. He felt the soft gush of Jack's come leaving him, pooling beneath him to mingle with his own on the already damp bed. There was no shame, no reflex to stop it. He was limp. Drained. Jack's hands cupped his head, threaded into his hair, brushing it away from his sweaty face. He didn't think he would ever be able to move again.

"Rei… are you okay?" Always concerned for him first. Jack…

"Mmmmm…" he managed somehow. Feeling sated exhaustion looming, soft and warm and secure, as long as Jack was draped beside him. He couldn't open his eyes. No matter how much he tried. He attempted a smile instead, but was unsure of the success.

Jack's mouth pressed to his forehead, gently insistent, and so he gathered his remaining strength to answer, breathy and faint. "Yes…"

"Ah. Good. The way you… God, Rei…" There was honest relief in his gruffly said words, for a guilt that was none of his to bear. Nothing had happened that he had not wanted, asked for, craved… from Jack and no one else. He had to answer that guilt now no matter how seductively sleep called him.

"Wanted you."

"I… know." And there was such a wary joy in those two simple words that it gave him the strength to open his eyes, even if just to slits. And to look into Jack's eyes and see the fullness trembling on lowered lids, the mouth drawn firmly down to hide the quiver of the lips.

And to have full understanding bloom, at long last.

Yukikaze was his freedom, but Jack was… home.

\- - fin - -


End file.
